


Stingue Week 2016

by BecauseSin



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Advertencias solo por Sorpresa, Aftermath of Torture, Blood, Implied Violence, M/M, Stingue Week 2016
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 13:26:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17705096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BecauseSin/pseuds/BecauseSin
Summary: Oneshots para la Stingue Week 2016. Los prompts se encuentran dentro. El rating corresponde sólo a Sorpresa, en su mayoría es rating G





	1. Estaciones

Era otoño la primera vez que se encontraron. Probablemente, fue solo una casualidad, pero a Sting le gustaba decir que había sido el destino. Quería creer que no podría haber sido de ninguna otra forma.

Ser un niño huérfano, solo en el mundo, no era fácil, con o sin poderes de dragón. Por mucho que estos ayudaban, no podían borrar el sentimiento de soledad que se lo comía por dentro. Lo niños se burlaban de él por no tener la familia, los adultos temían que perdiera el control de sus poderes y los matara a todos. Nadie podía entender por qué quería encontrar a un dragón. Nadie le creía cuando decía que el dragón era su padre. Era siempre lo mismo, ciudad tras ciudad. Hasta que un día, un día lo encontró, en las afueras de la última ciudad que visitó.

Ya se había dado por vencido ese día, como siempre los rumores eran falsos y la gente no podía responder sus preguntas. Estaba saliendo del pueblo cuando una súbita brisa llevó un olor a sus narices. Era tan familiar que casi dolía, y ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando sus piernas comenzaron a caminar en dirección a la fuente del mismo. Cuando estuvo más cerca, se dio cuenta de que no era exactamente el mismo aroma que buscaba, pero era tan similar que lo había confundido al principio. De cualquier forma, incluso si no era quien quería que fuera, el olor aún decía lo mismo. Dragón. El dragón no era Weisslogia, pero un dragón diferente era mejor ninguno. O al menos eso pensó, pero al final del camino no había un dragón si no un chico.

Un chico que parecía de su misma edad, quien lo miraba con recelosa curiosidad en su rostro y quien olía tanto a dragón que Sting no podía creer que no era uno. El silenció creció incómodo entre ambos, hasta que Sting no pdo contenerse más y comenzó a preguntar todo lo que se cruzaba por su mente. "¿Quien eres?" "¿Que haces aquí?" "¿Por qué hueles a dragón?". El otro no respondió sus preguntas, pero dijo "Tú también hueles a dragón" y eso fue un comienzo. Eran lo mismo, niños criados y entrenados por dragones, quienes perdieron a sus padres el mismo día, el mismo año. Y ambos los buscaban, la única familia que tenían. Ya que tenían el mismo objetivo, decidieron viajar juntos hasta que los encontraran. Dos niños de apenas nueve años no tenían como saber cuanto tiempo les tomaría completar su misión.

El invierno fue más fácil esa vez, porque estaban juntos e incluso cuando el clima frío aún les afectaba, una nueva fuente de calor ayudaba a mantener su temperatura corporal. El corazón de Sting se sentía más cálido también, porque ya no estaba solo. Aunque su nuevo amigo era mucho más tranquilo que él, seguía siendo alguien con quien hablar, alguien a quien oír, alguien para consolarlo cuando se sentía triste. Era alguien que entendía, alguien que extrañaba a su dragón tanto como él mismo. Y eso era suficiente, suficiente para hacerle sonreír, incluso cuando sus pies estaban helados y su estómago gruñía de hambre.

Era primavera, algunos años más tarde, cuando Sting aprendió que significaban los celos. Se había acostumbrado a la constante compañía a su lado, y cuando Rogue decidió seguir el liderazgo del Slayer de Hierro de Phantom Lord, se sintió traicionado. No tenía sentido, porque en realidad Rogue nunca se fue y seguían compartiendo todo el tiempo que podía. De cualquier forma, a Sting no le gustaba el cambio de tener "todo su tiempo" a tener sólo "su tiempo libre". El hecho de que Rogue incluso cambiara su nombre para acercar más al otro hombre, sólo le hacía sentir peor. Entonces, el gremio fue a la guerra contra Fairy Tail, se deshizo tras la derrota y Rogue regresó. A Sting le gustaba burlarse, diciendo que Fairy Tail había ganado porque fue ídolo, Natsu, estaba ahí, y que el maestro de Rogue no era tan bueno. También le gustaba decir que algún día él sería mejor que todos ellos, y que sería el mejor Dragon Slayer en el mundo entero. Era algo dificil de creer en sus palabras cuando Rogue seguía derrotandolo cada vez que entrenaban, usando los movimientos nuevos que el Dragón de hierro le había enseñado. Al final, Rogue terminó por enseñarselos también, quizás solo para detener sus quejas.

Era verano cuando encontró al gato con alas y ropa extraña que quería viajar con él. Dijo que había visto a Sting pelear y que sabía que era el más fuerte y quería aprender de él. Rogue se sorprendió de tener un pequeño nuevo amigo, pero no se quejó. Unas semanas después de que Lector se uniera a ellos, Rogue encontró un huevo verde y decidió conservarlo. Se aseguró de que el huevo estuviera abrigado y a salvo todo el tiempo, hasta que finalmente eclosionó. Un pequeño gato verde dejó el huevo, con las mismas alas que Lector tenía. Rogue lo amó a primera vista, y juró protegerlo con su vida. Sting se rió y dijo que parecía una mamá gallina. Rogue lo consideró un cumplido.

Era otoño otra vez cuando las noticias de la muerte de Fairy Tail les alcanzaronn, y no mucho después de eso, un hombre algo y musculoso los encontró. Dijo ser maestro de un gremio nuevo, un gremio que sería el más fuerte de todo Fiore. Y quería que se unieran a él, porque había escuchado sobre ellos y sus impresionantes poderes. Ambos aceptaron la oferta sin pensarselo demasiado. Unirse a un gremio parecía divertido, y era una buena forma de seguir mejorando y consiguiendo información sobre dragones. No podía ser tan malo y siempre podía dejarlo más tarde si no les gustaba. Por entonces, no tenían forma de saber lo que pasaría.

Era invierno, algunos años más tarde, cuando Sting se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos por primera vez. Fue justo después de que hicieran su primer Unison Raid exitoso. Habían estado entrenando por meses, fracasando una y otra vez, porque aunque ambos se conocían y confiaban el uno en el otro desde hace añor atrás, sus magias eran demasiado diferentes como para combinarse la una con la otra. Habían estado encarando a su furioso y decepcionado maestro, quien nunca habpia sido bueno aceptando los fracasos. Había sido dificil, agotador, pero finalmente no había conseguido. Sus magias opuestas finalmente se unieron, en un remolino de blanco y negro, su poder ascendiendo hacia el cielo. Era emocionante verlo, admirarlo mientras atravesaba las nubes y más allá. Y cuando había mirado hacía su costado, Rogue estaba mirando al cielo, con una sonrisa de felicidad en su rostro. Su corazón se saltó un latido. Era la cosa más hermosa que había visto en toda su vida.

Más tarde, cuando ambos regresaron a la habitación que compartían e intentaba dormir, Sting se dio cuenta de que se había enamorado de su mejor amigo. Y se dio cuenta de que era un error, sus sentimientos era un error. No podía amar a Rogue, el amor era un debilidad y no podía ser parte del gremio más fuerte de Fiore si era débil. Necesitaba destruir esos sentimientos, necesitaba alejarse de Rogue. Y así lo hizo, tanto como podía, incluso aunque sabía que lo hería con su actitud. Incluso cuando a él también le dolía, mientras las miradas tristes y confusas de Rogue se volvían frías y distantes. Siguieron siendo un equipo, seguían siendo los Dragones Gemelos de Sabertooth, pero no era lo mismo. Nada era lo mismo. Sus sentimientos nunca desaparecieron, pero al menos aprendió a esconderlo incluso de si mismo.

Era primavera cuando Sabertooth perdió los Juegos por primera vez. Fueron derrotados, pero a Sting no le importaba, porque se sentía más libre y ligero que nunca antes. Sentía como si hubiera recuperado algo que había perdido años atrás y había extrañado todo este tiempo. Sabía que no era el único que se sentía de esa forma, sospechaba que todos los demás se sentía así. Luego de recuperar a Lector y pelear contra los dragones, suponía que la vida le daba una oportunidad parar arreglar lo que había roto persiguiendo un ideal que no era el suyo. Una oportunidad para arreglar su relación con Rogue y recuperar lo que alguna vez tuvieron. Él lo amaba, sí, pero hubiera sido suficiente para él tan solo recuperar la amistad sincera que los unía en su niñez. Se sorprendió cuando Rogue sacudió la cabeza e interrumpió su discurso para besarlo. Sting le regresó el beso de todas formas.

Era verano cuando, una noche, Sting estaba recostado en su cama, mirando el rostro de su compañero mientras dormía. Amaba verlo tan relajado, lo hacía sentir en paz. Siento había amado hacerlo, incluso cuando ambos eran niños. Al principio, era porque los suaves soplos de aire le recordaban que ya no se encontraba solo. Luego, había sido el reconfortante sentimiento de que alguien confiaba tanto en él que no le importaba quedar tan vulnerable junto a él. Más tarde, se convirtió en su única oportunidad para mirarlo sin temer ser descubierto. Ahora, sólo le hacía feliz el saber que seguían juntos, después de tantos años y tantas cosas que pasaron entre ambos. Mientras lo miraba, Rogue se removió un poco y abrió los ojos con lentitud. Sus miradas se cruzaron por un minto antes de que el Slayer de las sombras preguntara adormecido.

"¿Pasó algo?"  
"Sólo pensaba" contestó Sting con suavidad.  
"¿Pensabas?"  
"Sobre lo afortunado que soy en tenerte conmigo"  
Rogue se sonrojó, antes de gruñir por lo bajo.  
"Vuelve a dormir, Sting"


	2. Sorpresa

Rogue sabía que las probabilidades de encontrar a Sting perfectamente bien luego de dos meses eran escasas. Espercialmente luego de confirmarse que fue un gremio oscuro quienes le habían secuestrado, para robar su magia. Rogue lo sabía, y aquello sólo lo hacía sentir más ansioso y preocupado mientras se encaminaba hacia la celda donde su compañero  _posiblemente_  estaba. Sabía que Sting estaba herido con casi total seguridad, pero nada de lo que había imagino pudo prepararlo para lo que encontraría.

Las buenas noticias eran que Sting estaba en la celda y que seguía con vida. Las malas noticias eran todo lo demás. Su ropa estaba sucia y desgarrada casi por completo, cubierta de sangre seca. La misma sangre que pintaba su cuerpo donde quiera que pudiera verlo. Tenía también muchos morados de distintos colores, y algunos cortes más profundos que aún sangraban, dejando nuevos rastros sobre su cuerpo.

Parecía inconsciente, pero apenas Rogue entró en la habitación, sus ojos se abrieron de improviso, bordeados de rojo y sin brillo alguno. Sting le miró, pero no parecía reconocer su rostro. Su cuerpo se tensó contra sus cadenas, y Rogue creyó oír un gruñido dejar sus labios agrietados.

– Sting? – Cuando se acercó a él, Sting volvió a gruñir y tironeó sus cadenas. ¿Acaso intentaba atacarlo? Podía ser, si es que Sting de verdad no lo reconocía. Por supuesto, no funcionó y la única cosa que consiguió fue herir sus muñecas, reabriendo una herida casi cerrada.  
– Sting, soy yo – intentó Rogue otra vez, con el mismo resultado. No sabía exactamente que le había pasado, pero era obvio que su cuerpo no era la única cosa que había sido herida.

Rogue sabía que Sting estaba herido y débil, y que podía ignorar sus intentos y liberarlo de todas maneras, pero temía que Sting se lastimara aún más intentando defenderse en sus condiciones . Su magia debía estar sellada por las esposas y existía el riesgo de que usara sus poderes para atacar a cualquiera si es que lo liberaba. Además, Rogue pensaba que forzarlo a hacer cualquier cosa no sería una buena idea, después de todo lo que había soportado.

Así que intentó convencerlo, intentó hablarle, despacio y con calma, llamándolo por su nombrre y diciendole que le ayudaría y que estaba a salvo. Nada funcionó. Justo cuando estaba a punto de darse por vencido y usar la fuerza, se le ocurrió una nueva idea. Lentamente, liberó su magia y guió los oscuros zarcillos hacia Sting. Sus sombras rozaron sus lastimados brazos, mientras chequeaba la reacción que podría tener Sting.

Al principio, su rostro no cambio, lo cual no era tan malo porque al menos no intentó atacarlo otra vez. Luego, se removió incómodo y la confusión llenó sus ojos. Rogue presionó un poco más, sus sombras rodeándolo por completo esta vez. Los ojos de sting por fin dejaron de mirarlo, dirigiéndose hacia el suelo de piedra. Rogue tomó su oportunidad y despacio, paso a paso, llegó a su lado.

–Voy a tocarte – le advirtió. Aún así, Sting se encogió cuando su mano se posó sobre su hombro. No se resistió, aún rodeado por las sombras y cuando Rogue lo abrazó, se rindió. La tensión de sus hombros desapareció y su cuerpo se inclinó contra el de Rogue. Entonces, susurró en su oído con una voz rota y vacilante.

– Por favor no me lastimes – Rogue sólo lo abrazó con más fuerza, antes de decir.  
– No lo haré, lo prometo.

_Sting había aprendido que no podía confiar en sus ojos luego de la décima vez. Había visto el rostro de sus amigos mientras lo lastimaban tantas veces, que ya no podía diferenciar la realidad de la ilusión. Aún así, esa magia era única y él la conocía tan bien como la suya propia. No había nadie más en el mundo con aquella magia y nunca hubiera podido confundirla con otra cosa._


	3. Familia

Rogue nunca quiso tener mascotas. Su familia tenía un perro cuando él era un niño, una bonita cocker spaniel que una vez corrió hacia la calle en un mal momento y encontró un súbito final. Había sido una completa tragedia en su momento y, luego de eso, Rogue decidió que las mascotas no eran su suyo.

Al menos así fue hasta que, cuando tenía veintidós, su novio decidió adoptar dos gatitos vagabundos sin preguntarle primero. Para ser totalmente sincero, podría haber discutido más, derrotando las pobres excusas de Sting para llevar a los gatos a algún refugio. Pero no lo hizo. Y eso fue probablemente porque cuando el gatito más pequeño le maulló con su voz de bebé, su corazón se derritió. Como se suponía que asistirían a la universidad, pagarían la renta, mantendrían sus trabajos de medio tiempo y además se harían cargo de dos pequeñas vidas, no tenía ni idea.

El primer problema que debieron enfrentar fue uno bastante obvio. Dos gatitos de la calle no tenían ni idea de cómo usar una caja de arena, ni de cuál era el propósito de la arena misma. De cualquier forma, como la principal condición que Rogue puso para quedárselos fue que Sting sería el que limpiaría la caja, era obvio que sería también él quien se haría cargo de todos los problemas relacionados con el tema. Era un buen entrenamiento también, para aprender cómo lidiar con Sting y sus ojos de cachorro cuando le pedía ayuda. El truco aún funcionaba de vez en cuando, pero Rogue se enorgullecía de ser capaz de rechazarlo en la mayoría de las ocasiones. Aún así, que los gatos usaran una caja pronto se convirtió en un problema compartido cuando Rogue volvió a casa y encontró a Sting usando todos sus productos de limpieza, incluyendo el blanqueador, en el sofá de segunda mano de la sala de estar. Podría haberse molestado, pero a esas alturas ya había aceptado que su vida iba a tener un montón de problemas nuevos, así que sólo suspiró resignado e intentó salvar todo lo que podía del sofá. Por fortuna, fue el último gran evento relacionado a los gatitos y las cajas de arena, aunque la gran mancha blanca en el medio del sofá se quedó para siempre.

Llevarlos al veterinario fue toda una aventura. Los gatos no parecían demasiados contentos de ser transportados dentro de sus mochilas, pero no tenían nada más así que no tenían demasiadas opciones. El objetivo se cumplió, al menos hasta que el gato más pequeño decidió tomar su primera oportunidad y escapar. Rogue casi tuvo un infarto allí mismo cuando lo vio cruzando la calle por sí solo. La suerte estuvo de su lado, y consiguieron atraparlo no muy lejos. La segunda vez no fueron tan afortunados y les tomó cerca de una hora encontrarlo comiendo en un tacho de basura. Al menos, el otro gato no siguió su ejemplo y se conformó con espiar desde dentro de la mochila y bufar de vez en cuando. Cuando por fin llegaron a la veterinaria, estaban en el último lugar de la fila y tuvieron que matar el tiempo intentando mantener a sus gatos a salvo y lejos de cualquier perro que se asomara. Al menos, sus esfuerzos valieron la pena y más tarde dejaron el edificio con dos gatos sanos y una nueva cuenta que pagar.

La comida no fue un problema en principio, cuando eran pequeños y un plato era suficiente para ambos por todo un día. Cuando los gatos crecieron, dicho plato debió ser rellenado dos o incluso tres veces al día. Eventualmente, hubo que comprar un segundo plato, para tenerlos a ambos contentos. El dinero desaparecía de sus bolsillos, y cuando los gatitos cumplieron seis meses, Rogue estaba seguro de que comían más y mejor que Sting y él juntos. En especial cuando el gato que Sting insistía en llamar Lector, encontró el cajón donde guardaban la comida y empezó a asaltarlo por su cuenta.

Incluso entonces, Rogue nunca se quejó. Hubiera sido una mentira si decía que le molestaban todos los pequeños problemas que se habían encontrado. Para ese entonces, suponía que se había involucrado con los gatos que el mismo Sting, al punto de llamarlos sus "niños". Se había acostumbrado a despertar a las tres de la mañana cuando un súbito peso saltaba sobre su estómago. Se había acostumbrado al suave sonido de ligeras pisadas que llenaban la casa por las noches. Se había acostumbrado a los maullidos que eran su nueva bienvenida a casa. Se había acostumbrado a ir a dormir abrazando a Sting y despertar con dos bolas de pelo en medio de ambos. Le tomó cariño a los pelos en su ropa, incluso cuando lo hacían estornudar de vez en cuando. Ya era rutina y no hubiera querido que fuera de otra forma.

Fotos de gatos llenaban su teléfono, y no perdía oportunidad de mostrarlas orgulloso a cualquiera de sus amigos o incluso sus conocidos. Sting se reía de él a veces, pero Rogue decía que era su culpa, así que no tenía derecho a burlarse. Además, el teléfono del rubio estaba casi sin espacio, debido a los distintos videos de los gatitos haciendo "cosas divertidas", y sólo permitía que unas pocas personas los vieran. Sting decía que no cualquiera merecía mirar a sus bebés. Rogue decía que era ridículo.

Al final, Rogue no podía negar que su vida había mejorado mucho desde que las bolas de pelo se cruzaron en sus vidas. Tenían menos dinero, incluso menos tiempo libre y el aseo debía hacerse dos veces a la semana en vez de dos al mes, pero no lo cambiaría por nada. Su familia era un poco más grande ahora, pero eso solo hacía que el hogar se sintiera más cálido.


	4. Soledad

Estar solo era, por definición, el hecho de estar lejos de otra gente, y dado que se encontraba siempre rodeado por miembros del gremio, el sentimiento que crecía en su interior no tenía sentido. Jamás estaba solo de verdad, por el gremio estaba siempre lleno de gente y todas sus misiones las hacía con Sting. Incluso compartían un cuarto y las pocas veces que el Dragon Slayer no estaba con él, aún tenía a Frosch.

Aún así, no podía detener la sensación fría que anidaba en su pecho. Siempre había sabido que algo no estaba bien con Sabertooth. Había conocido un gremio antes, e incluso cuando Phantom Lord no era el mejor ejemplo y que tenían un montón de cosas malas, se hacía una idea de lo que suponía debía ser un gremio.

Un gremio, suponía, debería tratarse de gente trabajando junto para aprender y mejorar cualquiera fuese su magia. Su gremio, en cambio, no se parecía en nada. Las interacciones entre sus miembros se limitaban a un par de saludos con la cabeza y violentos entrenamientos de vez en cuando. El único "trabajo en equipo" que tenían era para los Juegos, e incluso eso era más bien un montón de gente peleando sola en pos de un mismo objetivo.

Rogue podía dejar de sentir que había sido un error unirse a Sabertooth, pero ya era demasiado tarde como para dejarlo. No creía que su maestro los dejara ir. Tener dos Dragon Slayers hacía maravillas con la reputación del gremio, especialmente cuando los demás habían desaparecido hace años. Además, Sting no quería dejarlos y Rogue no era lo bastante fuerte como irse por sí mismo. Tampoco se atrevía a preguntarle su opinión sobre el tema. La verdad que ya no hablaban demasiado.

Ambos solían ser tan cercanos que, cuando se unieron a Sabertooth, la gente comenzó a llamarlos los Dragones Gemelos. Se habían mantenido de la misma forma por años, mientras su amistad era apenas toleraba debido al beneficio que reportaba para el maestro. Y entonces, hace no mucho, algo cambió. Fue de improviso y Rogue no estaba preparado, nunca lo vio venir. Un día ambos eran amigos, como siempre, y al siguiente Sting apenas le hablaba. Aún peor, no sólo perdió un amigo, si no también a la persona que más amaba.

Si hubiera sido alguien más romántico, hubiera dicho que lo había amado desde la primera vez que lo vio, en aquella vieja ciudad. Pero, eso era de seguro una exageración y lo más correcto sería decir que se había enamorado de él día tras día, poco a poco, con toda la alegría, el dolor, las lágrimas y las sonrisas que ambos habían compartido. Se dio cuenta cuando tenía dieciséis, pero estaba seguro de que lo había amado desde mucho antes. La única razón por la que no hizo nada al respecto, era que la amistad que tenían era suficiente para él. Era suficiente con compartir el tiempo, planear sus misiones y disfrutar aquellos ratos libros luego de completar sus trabajos. Era suficiente con tener a Sting a su lado, como amigo y apoyo, como alguien que podía entenderlo y siempre estaría a su lado. Hasta que ya no fue suficiente.

Sting lo alejó, y no estaba seguro de que había pasado. No sabía si había cometido algún error, si Sting se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos o si había sido algo más. No importaba. Cualquier que fuese la razón, se alejaron. Sting ya no sonreía para él, no como solía hacerlo. No se le acercaba, a menos que fuera necesario, y ya ni siquiera hablaban de sus misiones.

Nada era lo mismo, aunque un extraño no hubiera podido notar la diferencia. Y Rogue se sentía tan solo, abandonado y traicionado como cuando Skiadrum había desaparecido del mundo.

Al principio, pensó que estaba imaginando cosas, pero pronto se hizo obvio que Sting lo estaba evitando. Y dolía, porque habían estado juntos por tanto tiempo que había estado seguro de que podían superar cualquier problema. Que siempre estaría ahí para el otro. Dolía pensar que Sting lo había abandonado un día, independiente de cual fuera la razón detrás de su comportamiento. Que ni siquiera le hablara o le diera una explicación.

Quería preguntar cuál era el problema, pero también temía conocer la respuesta. Le asustaba pensar que una confrontación terminaría por romper lo último que quedaba de su amistad y todo terminaría. Probablemente fuera débil por pensar de esa manera, pero necesitaba tener al menos aquella sombra de lo que alguna vez tuvo. Necesitaba verlo, compartir sus misiones, seguir entrenando juntos y mejorando su estilo de batalla y el unison raid. Podía mentirse a sí mismo, fingiendo que todo seguía normal.

La única cosa que no cambió fue Frosch. El pequeño exceed era el único que le mantenía algo aterrizado y, por su bien, Rogue intentó superar sus sentimientos. Frosch se ponía triste si lo veía triste a él, así que los escondió lo mejor que puedo y se protegió de lo demás. Se encerró en sí mismo, porque ser sincero le dolía y necesitaba mantenerse fuerte por su pequeño amigo.

Mientras tanto, en lo profundo de su corazón, su amor por Sting sobrevivió, junto a la soledad y la decepción que su amistad rota dejó atrás.


	5. Sin colores/Lleno de colores

Decir que la primera vez que se tocaron el mundo estalló en colores sería una mentira. Rogue no estaba seguro si ellos eran diferentes o la gente gustaba de exagerar sobre su primer encuentro. No era como si al importara, al menos para él. La manera en que se habían encontrado era simple y tal vez un poco tonta, pero no la cambiaría por nada, ya que era un recuerdo precioso para él. Aunque, por supuesto, jamás lo admitiría en voz alta.

A pesar de las usuales historias sobre infinitos pares de soulmates que apenas rozaban sus hombros, descubrían un mundo nuevo, la primera vez que ambos se tocaron nada cambió. O casi nada. No fue romántico o interesante de verdad, había sido un torpe accidente. Había demasiada gente junta en la calle, caminando en distintas direcciones e intentando llegar a distintos lugares. Un súbito empujón, un pie desacomodado y Sting cayó directo en los brazos de Rogue. Le dedicó una sonrisa avergonzada, dijo gracias y perdón, y Rogue le ayudó a levantarse. Estaban a punto de retomar sus respectivos caminos para nunca encontrarse otra vez, cuando Rogue se dio cuenta. Habían parches de color a su alrededor, distribuidos al azar, rodeándolo. Por primera vez en su vida, podría ver algo más que sombras de gris y eso sólo podía significar una cosa. Así que, se dio la vuelta al mismo tiempo que el otro, Sting, lo hizo. Se miraron a la cara y Rogue se dio cuenta de sus ojos brillaban con la misma tonalidad que ahora podía ver.

Fue azul el primer color que vio, de la misma forma en que el rojo fue primer color que Sting vio aquella tarde, cuando intercambiaron palabras incómodas y números de teléfono. Rogue nunca había estado demasiado interesado en encontrar a quien fuera su soulmate, así que cuando lo hizo, no estaba seguro de que se suponía debía hacer. Por fortuna para él, Sting parecía haber invertido mucho tiempo pensando sobre el tema, y no tuvo problemas en tomar la iniciativa.

Al comienzo, Rogue estaba preocupado de que hubiera algo mal con él, ya que sólo podía ver un color, en vez de todos como debía pasar. No había puesto demasiada atención a las historias ni recordaba demasiado acerca de lo que habían dicho las pocas que personas que conocía y habían encontrado a su otra mitad. De cualquier forma, sus miedos se disolvieron con el tiempo, mientras otros colores aparecían.

Tuvieron una cita, a los pocos días de conocerse y, en algún momento, Rogue se estaba riendo de alguna cosa que el otro había dicho. De pronto vio algo nuevo. El mundo tenía un nuevo y brillante color, amarillo, como el techo y las luces de las lámparas. Amarillo, como el cabello de su acompañante. Sting, que ya no era más sólo azul y gris, le vio parpadear algo confundido y preguntó si algo le pasaba. Rogue le explicó, algo avergonzado, que sólo podía ver un color y justo había encontrado un nuevo mientras hablaban. Sting le miró por un momento antes de sonreír, con la sonrisa más grande que Rogue había visto jamás, y dijo que le pasaba lo mismo. Y que también acababa de conseguir uno nuevo.

Los otros colores aparecieron de la misma forma, lento pero seguro. Rogue no estaba totalmente seguro de que es lo que detonaba su aparición, si era una situación, una emoción o una acción, pero aparecieron uno tras otro, mientras el tiempo pasaba y ellos se conocían. A veces, conseguían el mismo color al mismo tiempo, a veces no. El naranja apareció la primera vez que se besaron, pero Rogue encontró el verde mucho antes que Sting. Quizás estaba relacionado con que el rubio era mucho más amigable que él y también con el hecho de que Rogue no estaba acostumbrado a tener una relación y a como se suponía que funcionaban. No podía quejarse, en cualquier caso, los árboles eran mucho más bonitos con hojas verdes en vez de grises.

La primera vez que tuvieron una pelea real, Rogue descubrió el rojo. ¿Acaso era porque el rojo era su color y estaba siendo egoísta? ¿O acaso era porque estaba furioso y el rojo se suponía asociado a la ira? No estaba seguro, como de costumbre, pero más tarde supo que aquella fue la primera vez que Sting vio el azul.

El rosa fue otro color que descubrieron juntos y, luego de eso, Rogue decidió que le gustaba el rosa. Era un color bonito y tenía recuerdos incluso mejores asociados. Además, añadía bonitas sombras a casi todo, reemplazando los grises más claros.

Rogue consiguió el morado y sus distintas tonalidades un pacífica tarde, cuando ambos se encontraban viendo películas en casa. Se lo comentó a Sting, y él le respondió que veía el morado hace mucho tiempo, no recordaba exactamente desde cuándo. Rogue sospechaba que mentía, pero no quiso preguntar nada más. Podía mantener el secreto, si así lo prefería.

Además, él tampoco le dijo cuando encontró el café, porque estaba avergonzado en aquel momento y más tarde pensó que era demasiado cursi para su salud. Por supuesto, no lo olvidó. Jamás podría olvidarlo.

Aquel fue su último color y el mundo era mucho más hermoso y divertido en colores. Nunca pensó que algo tan siempre pudiera ser tan maravilloso, pero ahora que lo tenía, no podía imaginarse regresando a una vida en blanco y negro. Aún así, la cosa más importante que encontró, más importarte que paisajes hermosos y ropa bonita, fue el mismo Sting. A veces se preguntaba como hubiera sido su vida si ese accidente nunca hubiera pasado. No podía ni siquiera imaginar no verlo todos los días, no escuchar su voz, no sentir su calor cerca de él. No quería ni pensar en esa posibilidad.

Una de sus cosas favoritas en la vida era despertar junto a él cada mañana, casi siempre un poco antes, y ver su cara adormilada luchando para abrir los ojos. Rogue había descubierto un mundo lleno de colores, lleno de hermosas tonalidades e interesantes combinaciones, pero su favorito seguía siendo el azul.


	6. Sonrisa

_"Esto no está bien, no… No deberías amarme. No soy como tú. Soy diferente."_

* * *

 

Crecer en un pequeño pueblo tenía sus beneficios y desventajas. Había algo reconfortante en conocer a todas las personas a tu alrededor, saber cómo se veían y que harían en cada situación. Era agradable saber que esperar de ellos, y que debías hacer para complacerlos o molestarlos. Era útil e incluso a veces divertido, pero con el paso del tiempo era también aburrido. Ya que había sido criado por el pueblo completo cuando sus padres murieron, había llegado a conocer muy bien a todos y nadie podía sorprenderlo más. Así que, cuando alguien nuevo llegó a la ciudad, Sting se lo tomó como un desafío personal.

El extraño era un hombre joven, que había perdido a su familia hace poco, o al menos eso era la historia que contó cuando recién llegó. En realidad, no era algo inusual, el mundo era un lugar peligroso y la gente moría seguido. Aún así, era raro que alguien dejara su hogar solo por eso. Cuando le preguntaron, dijo que no quedaba nada para él y que quería un nuevo comienzo, sin los tristes recuerdos de aquellos que había perdido.

Sting creía entender el sentimiento, pero eso sólo hacía que el nuevo le pareciera más interesante. Se sentía atraído hacia él, con su cabello negro y sus ojos rojos. Tenía también una cicatriz cruzando su nariz, y Sting quería si estaba relacionado con la pérdida de su familia. Quería preguntar, pero suponía que no sería muy amable de su parte ir a interrogarlo cuando eran apenas conocidos. Así que, por el bien de su curiosidad, decidió convertirse en su amigo. De esa manera, no se vería raro cuando por fin se decidiera a preguntarle detalles sobre su pasado.

La vida era difícil, con el invierno acercándose a pasos agigantados y, junto a él, la fecha para pagar los tributos al Señor que mandaba en esas tierras. El pueblo de Sting no era pobre, pero tampoco eran exactamente ricos. Cada uno hacía el trabajo que le correspondía y se las arreglaban para conseguir suficientes suministros para pagar el impuesto correspondiente y, además, sobrevivir el invierno. Alguien nuevo podría tener problemas integrándose en la rutina ya establecida pero, solo unos días después de que el chico nuevo llegara, el aprendiz del panadero tuvo un terrible accidente y debió ser reemplazado. El extraño, Rogue, era algo viejo para comenzar a aprender un oficio, pero los niños del pueblo era aún demasiado pequeños y todos los demás, Sting incluido, tenían ya un rol designado. Así que, consiguió el trabajo, y Sting podía verlo cada mañana, mientras iba hacia su propio trabajo en la zapatería. Era una buena oportunidad para intentar ganarse su amistad.

Comenzó por saludarle con la mano cada mañana, consiguiendo al principio nada más que extrañas miradas. Mientras las semanas pasaban, el otro comenzó a responder a su gesto con torpeza y no mucho después se encontraban intercambiando algunas palabras todos los días. Ambos estaban siempre ocupados pero poco a poco, Sting se ganó la confianza de Rogue.

A esas alturas, el rubio ya había olvidado cual era su objetivo al principio. Disfrutaba de compartir su tiempo libre con Rogue, y se sentía de alguna forma más ligero cuando estaba con él. Quería pasar todo el tiempo juntos y se molestaba cuando la vida se interponía entre ambos y les robaba sus momentos. Incluso lo convenció para pasear con él por la noche en los bosques cercanos. Rogue dijo que era peligroso, pero Sting no estaba asustado y tras semanas de quejas y súplicas, el rubio ganó.

Pronto se convirtió en rutina para ambos. Rogue no tenía familia que se preocupara por él, y tampoco la tenía Sting, pero su maestro al menos se preocupaba. Los bosques era peligrosos de noche, le dijo, y Sting era demasiado temerario al visitarlos con un extraño. No importaba que Rogue hubiera estado viviendo allí por casi un año. Siempre sería "el extraño", una cara nueva entre un montón de gente que había vivido, crecido y muerto junta por generaciones. Era lo normal en esos casos, y no era un problema real, al menos hasta que los rumores comenzaron.

Una bruja había sido atrapada en el pueblo más cercano y había rumores acerca de otras siendo perseguidas. Los inquisidores estaban en camino, y quería que todos mantuvieran los ojos abiertos y pusieran atención a sus alrededores. Las brujas solían ocultarse en forma humana y actuar como todos los demás. Ni siquiera podías saber que lo eran hasta las atrapadas, podían tomar la piel de tu vecino y robar sus recuerdos. Cualquiera podía ser el siguiente.

La gente estaba asustada y cuando la gente se asusta hace cosas terribles. ¿En quién deberías confiar cuando cualquier podía estar mintiendo? Para Sting, para respuesta era obvia pero parecía que no lo era para nadie más. No importaba que se conocieran desde que habían nacido. El pueblo se ahogaba entre las sospechas y la desconfianza. Y, si ni siquiera confiaban en sus vecinos de toda la vida, menos aún confiarían en aquel extraño, con extrañas cicatrices y ojos intimidantes.

Comenzaron a evitar a Rogue, alejándose de donde fuera que pasara y evitando hablarle. Sting, por su parte, se rehúso a dejarlo solo, incluso cuando la gente comenzó a hablar a sus espaldas, dirigiéndole miradas reprobatorias. No le importaba, ni siquiera cuando el mismo Rogue trató de alejarlo.

 

* * *

_"No lo entiendes. ¡No puede ser! Vas a lastimarte, de muchas formas. Van a herirte también."_

* * *

 

Las cosas se pusieron aún peor para Rogue cuando el panadero le dijo que no le permitiría trabajar más con él. Nadie compraba sus productos, asustados de que hiciera algo desagradable con su comida. La familia del aprendiz previo fue hasta su casa, convencidos de que él había causado el accidente de su hijo. Golpearon a la puerta por bastante tiempo, pero nadie respondió y no se sentía ningún sonido dentro. Esperaron durante casi todo el día, pero se fueron al final. Los inquisidores llegarían la próxima semana, de todas formas, no hacía ninguna diferencia si el pecador decidía ocultarse en su casa hasta entonces. Tenían otras cosas que hacer. Sting era más paciente, y vio a Rogue dejar su hogar en medio de la noche.

Habían peleado unos días atrás, ya que Rogue no quería que se involucrara en sus problemas y Sting seguía negándose a escuchar. Con la creciente tensión en el pueblo, no habían tenido tiempo de hablar al día siguiente, y esa era la primera vez que Sting lo veía solo. No lo dejaría ir esta vez. Así que lo siguió hacia los bosques, hasta que Rogue se detuvo y se giró.

– ¿Por qué me estás siguiendo? – Fue la pregunta. Sting debía haber hecho algún ruido sin darse cuenta.  
– No quiero que estés solo. Es peligroso y podrían seguirte – Le respondió, mientras caminaba hacia él, pues no tenía sentido seguir escondiéndose.  
– ¿Otra vez lo mismo? Ya te lo dije, Sting, lo mejor que puedes hacer es dejarme antes de que sea demasiado tarde para ti también.

Para ser sincero, Sting debería haber sabido lo que pasaría. Era la misma pelea, otra vez. Pero, esta vez, se sentía más valiente y decidió tomar el riesgo.

– No quiero. No quiero dejarte – Dijo, y tomó la mano de Rogue entre las suyas. –Quiero quedarme contigo, pase lo que pase, porque… porque te amo – Sting se inclinó hacia él y lo besó. Y Rogue… Rogue le regresó el beso, al menos por un instante. Un corto momento que se sintió como el cielo, antes de que se alejara.

Rogue estaba sonrojado y no podía mirarlo a los ojos, repitiendo los mismos argumentos que había usado antes. Sting no quería escuchar, no le importaba lo que dijera. Estaba seguro de que podía protegerlos a ambos, de todo y de todos. Pero Rogue seguía negando con la cabeza, hasta que no pudo contenerse más y le dijo la verdadera razón. Su secreto, ese que podía costarle la vida en cualquier lugar.

Retrocedió un par de pasos, liberando sus manos, antes de mirarlo por fin.  
– Los rumores, la gente, ellos… tienen razón. No soy como tú, ni como ellos. Yo… soy algo más.

Sting vio con asombro como una bola de oscuridad se condensaba en la palma de Rogue. Era casi invisible bajo la sombra de los árboles, apenas se veía a la luz de la luna. De seguro, Rogue esperaba que se asustara, pero, tras su sorpresa inicial, su única reacción fue sonreír. Una gran y cálida sonrisa, porque él también tenía algo que decir.

Rodeando con su mano la muñeca de Rogue, creó una pequeña esfera blanca, justo al lado de la oscura. Sin perder su sonrisa ni dudar un segundo, dijo mientras le miraba a los ojos.

– Bueno, tal vez no somos tan distintos después de todo.


End file.
